1. Technical Field.
The invention is directed generally to the field of golf accessories and is directed more specifically to the field of golf swing training devices.
2. Prior Art.
The field of golf accessories is a large and growing field. One category within the field of golf accessories is the category of swing training devices. Quite simply, many, if not most, golfers have a desire to improve their golf swing, thus improving their golf game. Many different swing training devices have been developed and are available to help golfers improve their golf swings.
A first known device is the “Rohan-Weaver” device, which discloses a length of bent tubing and a golf grip. The Rohan-Weaver device comprises a first portion of tubing to show when the golfer is in the correct position to address the golf ball, a second portion of tubing to show when the golfer is in the correct position at the top of the backswing, and an end portion to show when the golfer is in the correct position at the end of the swing.
A second known device is shown in U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020094879 to Dawson, which also discloses a length of bent tubing and a golf grip. The Dawson device comprises a “J” shape, the end of which touches the center of the golfer's back at the top of the backswing to show when the golfer is in the correct position at the top of the backswing.
Other known devices are shown in U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,419 to Foresi discloses a golf swing aid comprising a bent member that extends over the hands of the golfer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,874 to Studebaker discloses a golf putter having a curved portion that fits under the golfer's underarm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,408 to Bankhead discloses a golf training aid for chipping and putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,340 to Jackson discloses a golf swing training device having a sling attached to the device and extending to and attached to a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,126 to Armstrong discloses a golf swing aid comprising a dual-purpose purpose aid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,481 to DeBack discloses a golf swing aid that is essentially a weight for swinging and building up the muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,415 to landola discloses a golf swing training club that is an elongated shaft having a simulated golf ball on either end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,925 to Blundo discloses a golf swing training club that comprises weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,160 to Salata discloses a golf club swing training device comprising an alignment member (a mirror) through which the golfer can see the hole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,812 to Lorang discloses a golf swing wrist action training device that comprises a leg that touches the golfer's hand or wrist and causes a click during a simulated golf swing to indicate to the golfer that he has fully cocked his wrists. U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,281 to Grelle discloses a practice golf club that has a detachable portion. U.S. Design Pat. No. 356,135 discloses an ornamental design for a golf swing training aid.
Although the prior art can assist the golfer in certain aspects of the golf swing, the present inventor is unaware of a single, portable, lightweight, compact device that can assist the golfer in substantially all aspects of the golf swing. Accordingly, there is a need for a golf swing training device that can be used to assist the golfer in determining whether the golfer is in the correct position throughout the golf swing. There also is a need for a golf swing training device that is portable, light weight and compact. It is to these needs and other needs that the present invention is directed.